Memories
by alcdolera
Summary: This is edited version of the Story I did 10 years ago... What if Mimi remembers that she has a brother... A mystery of Digimon and the truth about the chosen children is about to unfold... This happens after the 7 chosen children return to the Human World.. Read and Review


**_The Memories_**

 **After they came back from the digimon world, the chosen children went to a town and they found out that all of them came from same town (what a coincidence).All of them recalls the day that the digimon attack in this city what more memories are in store from them?**

 **Tai** : Hey look! (All of them look and they saw a shop) I remember this store, It's the store me and my sister usually buy some candies and my dad always buy a gift from mom when it's there anniversary.

 **Yamato** : I can't believe it is still there after what happen 5 years ago.

 **Sora:** I can't believe those memories are still flashbacking on us.

 **Piyomon** : Wow I can't believe all of you leave here

 **Izzy** : But it's strange we are the only ones who notice what happen back then but the reports say a bomb exploded back then

 **Joe** : That's because they wanted to cover it so no people will panic and scared.

 **Everyone was talking about the memories they wanted to refresh all except Mimi, who still wondered around until…..**

 **Palmon** : Mimi!

 **Mimi** : (Still wondering)

 **Palmon** : Mimi!

 **Mimi** : (Still Wondering)

 **Palmon** : Mimi! Wake up

 **But still Mimi didn't notice Palmon like she was reminiscing something until T.K holds her hand**

 **T.K** : Mimi…

 **And Finally Mimi snaps out**

 **Mimi** : Hah! What?!... (She notice T.K holding her hand) Are you talking to me?

 **Everyone quickly notice Mimi's weird behavior**

 **Tai** : Are you ok Mimi? Palmon is trying to snap you but you wouldn't listen

 **Joe** : yeah are you okay

 **Sora** : You've been acting strange since we got here are you sure okay

 **Yamato** : Yeah!

 **Mimi** : ah… yes no worry I'm still sleepy from the trip maybe… I'm just tired that's all

 **Sora** : Mimi (looking concern at her friend)

 **Mimi** : Yeah

 **T.K** : what's bothering you?

 **Mimi** : No I'm fine reall…y (she notices a flower shop crossed the road then another memory flahes)

 **Sora** : Mimi…

 **But before Sora finishes her sentence… Mimi points at the flower shop**

 **Mimi** : Can we go there? (pointing at the flower shop)

 **Everyone Look at the Flower Shop**

 **Tai:** why do you need some flowers?

 **Mimi** : No I just wondering because I remember something and I'm just wondering on that flower shop.

 **Sora** : Okay we'll go there

 **Mimi** : thanks

 **As they enter the flower shop… Kinds of flowers are everywhere, the chosen children vaguely remember their time here but for Mimi, a blur memory is now getting a clearer image.**

 **Yamato** : this is the flower shop we used to buy flowers from mom

 **T.K** : wow there many flowers to choose from…

 **Sora** : I remember this flower shop… This was the same flower shop that I used to buy flowers from mom.

 **Joe** : This place hasn't change a bit… It's like childhood all over again

 **Tai** : I remember this flower shop… Good idea Mimi

 **But Mimi didn't respond as she was focus on the place looking that might trigger on a memory. Everyone was wondering around except Mimi who is still looking from something until she find a yellow bell flower that was picked fresh from the bush in the back of the shop she pick it up until an old lady approach to her:**

 **Old lady** : Miss did you want that flower?

 **Mimi** : Oh I'm sorry; I shouldn't pick this flower… Guess it reminds me about something.

 **The old woman smiles at Mimi and gave a yellow bell to her**

 **Old Lady** : You were serious about something…

 **Mimi** : Maybe… I don't know

 **Old woman** : You know… 5 years ago two siblings went to this flower shop, a boy and a little girl … Those two were happy… The boy will always look at the flowers and the little girl will try to pick it up.

 **Mimi** : Siblings?

 **Old Woman** : You know what… I wonder?

 **Everyone was looking at the old Lady and Mimi began to freeze…**

 **Tai** : wonder what (Mimi was still in motion)

 **Old lady** : those two survived the explosion happen. Maybe those two are grown up The boy maybe is 17 and the little girl must be ten by now ever since the incident they never came back I always waited from them to return. You know?

 **Tai** : Know what?

 **Old Lady** : The little girl will probably looks like her (pointing at Mimi)

 **Izzy** : You mean Mimi

 **Old Lady** : So that's her name what a Coincidence Mimi is the name of the little girl I was talking you about to earlier…

 **All** : WHAT! (After the shocked Mimi began to exit the flower shop without notice)

 **Sora** : Is this true? (Searching) Mimi?

 **Piyomon** : I think she left?

 **Joe** : What?! We have to find her guys

 **The chosen children exited the flower hoping Mimi wouldn't go far but she was nowhere in sight.**

 **Yamato** : Why did she run like that?

 **T.K** : She's been like that after our last encounter with a Digimon.

 **Izzy** : I think she's confused on something… A memory or something but why she freak out like that after the old woman told

 **Sora** : Yes but we must find her first… I'm worried about her.

 **Yamato** : I agree… She couldn't be that far

 **Tai** : We'll split up and look for her and when we do let's go meet here in the park right.

 **Others** : Right.

 **Yamato** : what are we waiting for let's go

 **Meanwhile Mimi is running away from them while running Palmon is uncomfortable because of Mimi way of pulling her. Until she went to the park and slowly walk and she notice the children playing until she sits in the bench after she sat there she notice a boy in same as age as her and a little girl who was playing in the jungle cage:**

Boy: Come on you can do it I know you can

Little girl: Big brother I'm scared

Boy: Don't worry I'll catch you… I promise

 **The little girl quickly jumps but her big brother catches her**

Boy: See I told you I will catch her (smiles at her sister)

Little girl: Big brother (smiles also at him)

Boy: Let's go… I bet mom is looking for us

Little girl: Okay… Big brother let's buy some flowers to mom

Boy: Okay

 **The two children left the playground, Mimi was smiling at them like she remember about that situation until a flashback finally clears her mind**.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Mimi was playing at the slide but afraid to come down but the end of a slide a boy smiles at her._

 _Mike: Mimi come on you can do it I know you can do it_

 _Mimi: Big Brother I'm scared… What if I will get hurt?_

 _Mike: That's okay I'm here… I will catch you_

 _Mimi finally decides the slide down and her Big Brother catches her._

 _Mike: See I catch you did I_

 _Mimi: Thanks Big Brother_

 _Mike: You're welcome… Are you hurt?_

 _Mimi: No big brother_

 _At the Flower Shop:_

 _Mimi: Big brother, look its pretty can you buy it from me? (As Mimi points at a Yellow Bell)_

 _Mike: What this one?_

 _Mimi: yes can I please_

 _Mike: Okay, lady how much is this flower_

 _Lady(the old lady before): Don't worry it's on the house_

 _Mimi: Did you heard that big brother_

 _Mike: Well here you go_

 _Mimi: Yehey_

 _(end of flashback):_

 **Palmon** : Mimi…

 **Mimi finally remembers and it's very clear to her head that she has a big brother and also how did he left us, but the question is… What happened? Why does she have no memory about her brother since birth… Not even her parents... Like something happened?**

 **Mimi** : Yes (the tears fall down)

 **Palmon** : What's bothering you ever since we got here you became silent and you can tell me about it

 **Mimi** : Palmon… Would you believe that I have a big brother?

 **Palmon** : Mimi… I thought you were an only child?

 **Mimi** : I know what you mean. But, I'm confused also Palmon… But the sad part is that all this time my big brother is somewhere… I want to know what happened to him after 5 years…

 **Palmon** : Mimi, don't cry (Mimi is crying)

 **Mimi** : I can't help it…

 **At the street, the chosen Children split up into 3 groups looking for Mimi… They agree to meet up in the park after 2 hours.**

 **1st street**

 **Sora** : mimi!

 **Yamato** : Mimi!

 **T.K:** Mimi!

 **Sora** : Oh where is she I'm worried it's not like her to just run away like that

 **Yamato** : Don't worry we'll find her so let's move

 **Sora And T.k** : Right!

 **2nd Street**

 **Izzy** : Mimi!

 **Joe** : Mimi!

 **Izzy** : Where is she?

 **Joe** : I don't know and we better find her now

 **3rd Street**

 **Tai** : Mimi!

 **Kumamon** : tai

 **Tai** : Yes

 **Kumamon** : Mimi is quiet since we got here… I notice after the battle that we had

 **Ta** i: Yes I know but I must know, what's her mind, and I know she is hiding something from us

 **Kumamon** : hiding?

 **Tai** : When she heard the story of the old lady she became quiet even Mimi has an attitude but I know she has a heart that also hurt and I want it to know the truth about it

 **Kumamon** : the truth?

 **Tai** : I have a memory about a boy (visionise) who was running and he was holding a liitle girl who is just like… (end vision)

 **Kumamon** : Tai

 **Tai** : (he looks at Mimi) MIMI!

 **MIMI saw Tai waving at her and she begins to run with Palmon carry her uncomfortable and Tai quickly followed her.**

 **Tai** : Hey wait Mimi!

 **Mimi began to run as Tai is about to catch up on her until she reached the end of the line and no one to run and Tai finally catch up.**

 **Tai** : Mimi, are you okay? What did you run away from us?

 **Mimi** : No, Leave me alone

 **Tai** : Why?

 **Mimi** : Please… I don't want talk about it

 **Tai** : Why? What's the matter?

 **Palmon** : Mimi!

 **Mimi** : Please leave me alone

 **Tai** : Mimi, I'm your friend, or at least I am to you, let me help you

 **Mimi was looking at Tai and he looks serious and concern about her**

 **Palmon** : Mimi… Please

 **Tai** : Mimi, I promise I won't leave you (offering a hand on Mimi)

 **Mimi was hesitant at first but finally reaches Tai's hand and holds on…**

 **Tai** : Mimi, Don't worry I won't leave you

 **Mimi just nodded at him**

 **Tai finally convinces Mimi to come back but they went to a park and wait for the others to come back… There was a total silence but Mimi began to say something.**

 **Mimi** : 5 years ago when the Digimon attack this city. I was with my brother and we went to the flower shop

 **Tai** : You have a brother? I thought you are an only child

 **Mimi** : That's what I thought… Even my parents don't know about… I'm confused myself… It's like he didn't exist in our minds

 **Palmon** : Mimi

 **Tai** : But what happened… How did you remember?

 **Mim** i: After what happened earlier and the Flower Lady statement, a memory triggers and flashes in my mind

 _(Telling the story and Flashback)_

 _It was dark and foggy as a shadows of monsters appeared in the fog and everyone was running._

 _Mimi: Big Brother I'm scared (the sky Becames dark)_

 _Mike: don't worry I'm here let's go_

 _Mimi: okay_

 _As we walked at the street we saw a little boy holding a baby girl and screaming for help_

 _Boy: Dinosaur! Dinosaur_

 _Baby girl: (Crying)_

 _Mike: Dinosaur (then he look at Mimi and kneels down to her)_

 _Mimi: Big Brother…_

 _Mike hugs her sister tight and lets go and touches her face and puts a bracelet in her wrist_

 _Mike: You stay here and no matter happens please don't be scared and whatever happens…I love you and I will be always your big brother but right now I have to do something…_

 _Mimi: What is it Big Brother?_

 _Mike: I know you will not believe this but those are not dinosaurs their called digimon_

 _Mimi: Di-gi-mon_

 _Mike: Yes and I must go there to fight them and put them back where they belong_

 _Mimi: Big brother… Don't go (Began to cry but Mike kisses her forehead)_

 _Mike: Be brave Mimi and I don't know if I will come back but promise me when you a reach 10… Be strong and I know someday you will remember this._

 _Mimi: Big Brother_

 _Mike: Promise that and when the day you became a chosen child you will be the next one to save the world always love your digimon partner and also be strong and fight the ones you believe me… Be sincere and purify your heart_

 _Mimi: Yes big brother I promise_

 _Mike: thanks (he hugged Mimi) I love you please take care of our parents and one thing_

 _Mimi: Yes Big Brother_

 _Mike: Always sing whenever you remember about me_

 _Mimi: yes Big brother_

 _After My brother left silence in my body fell upon me but not until an explosion blured my eyes and then all of the sudden_

 _I was in the hospital with my parents but after that I don't know what happened_

 _(End of flashback):_

 **Tai** : What happen to your brother?

 **Mimi** : (silence)

 **Tai** : Mimi…

 **Mimi** : I don't know… Like I said… He never existed in our minds and our hearts

 **Tai** : So you're the little girl that the old lady was telling about but how come, she remembers about your brother?

 **Mimi** : I don't know…

 **Tai** : But how you able to recall that memory if you don't remember at all

 **Mimi** : That's because of what happen today when we fought that digimon and because of the purity heart that's now inside of me

 **Tai** : But your brother how did he know about the Digimon?

 **Mimi** : I don't know… Many questions keep popping in my mind

(Mimi gets the bracelet from the purse)

 **Tai** : So that's the bracelet

 **Mimi** : yes but the power that my brother said still not coming and…

(startred to cry)

 **Palmon** : Mimi!

 **Mimi** : Big Brother

 **Tai** : Mimi…(put his hand on mimi Shoulder)

 **Mimi** : Tai, I don't understand… I'm confused… It's like my head is about to explode…

(Crying)

 **Tai** : It's okay no matter what happens you and me and our friends will defeat the other bad digimon so please don't cry. I don't want to see a girl crying in front of me

 **Mimi** : Okay I'll stop crying

 **Tai** : that's the spirit besides your brother will be sad if he sees you crying

 **Mimi** : (smiled) Thanks Tai

 **Tai** : Why are you thanking me?

 **Mimi** : Because you're here

 **Tai** : (blushing) you're… welcome

 **Mimi finally stops crying and smiles at Tai… The others are happy that Mimi is safe with Tai and went to join them.**

 **Yamato** : Tai, Mimi!

(Tai and Mimi look and the others)

 **Tai** : Hey its Yamato and the others

 **Sora** : Mimi

 **Mimi quickly rushes to Sora and hugged her after a few seconds she lets go of her**

 **T.K** : Are you okay Mimi?

 **Mimi** : I'm okay

 **Sora** : Mimi we were worried about you… please don't run again

 **Mimi** : I'm sorry that I worry you guys… I won't do it again

 **Izzy** : Is there something you want tell us on why you run away like that?

 **Mimi was hesitant to tell about her Memories**

 **Tai** : It's okay Mimi… Tell them

 **Mimi** : Okay

 **Mimi told the memory she remembers about 5 years ago. Everyone was shock and confused at the same time**.

 **Izzy** : I can't believe your brother knows about the digimon

 **Joe** : Yeah who do you think you have a brother

 **Yamato** : Do you still remember anything back then Mimi?

 **Mimi** : No but some details are flashing but still a blured on me… But until now…

 **Sora** : Mimi you said the bracelet has a power

 **Mimi:** yes but I don't know how… My big brother said it will happen soon

 **Yamato** : Soon

 **Sora:** I wonder…

 **Mimi** : (thinking) the 8th child

 **As mimi began to explain a digimon appeared in a distance**

 **Joe** : What's happening

 **T.K** : LOOK

 **Sora** : A digimon a big one

 **Izzy** :(opening his laptop) it's Dizzymon a digimon that has an ability to control anyone who gets in there way

 **Yamato:** So what are we waiting let's go… before it destroys the city.

 **All the digimon transformed to fight the digimon but all of them failed until some of them transformed into a mega digimon and so they fight.**

 **MetalGreymon** : Giga Destroyer!

 **WereGarurumon** : Baldy Blow!

 **AtlurKabuterimon** : Horn Buster

 **Dizzymon** : It's that all you got well it's my turn "Dizzy Blast"

 **All three** : ahh!

 **Tai** : MetalGreymon

 **Yamato** : Tai we got to do something?

 **Izzy** : Yeah at this rate we will never win

 **Joe:** What are we going to do?

 **Palmon** : Mimi let me fight

 **Mimi** : OKEY BE CAREFUL

 **Palmon Changes to Togemon**

 **Dizzymon** : What another one

 **Togemon** : What's the matter scared?

 **Dizzymon and Togemon are fighting until..**

 **Togemon** : Needle Spray

 **Dizzymon** : Hate punch

 **Mimi** : Togemon!

 **Togemon** : ahh!

 **Mimi** : Togemon

Mimi felt some pain as Togemon was hurt in the blast… She fell on her knees holding her arm _"I feel Togemon's pain"_ she though. Everyone rushes to Mimi, Sora held her.

Sora: Mimi what's wrong?

Mimi: I feel Togemon's pain…

 **Mimi began to have a vision on her brother looking at her**

 _Mimi: Big brother_

 _Mike: Mimi don't give up as you promise for me don't give up_

 _Mimi: Big Brother I miss you_

 _Mike: Don't worry even know you cannot see me again I will always watch you and remember you will always my little sister_

 _Mimi: Big Brother…_

 _Mike: Don' worry it's time…._

 _Mimi: Big Brother, Big Brother! Big Brother…_

 _(end of vision)_

 **Tai** : Mimi wake up

 **T.K** : Mimi

 **Everyone looks at Mimi and tries to wake her up until Mimi begins to open her eyes**

 **Sora** : Mimi are you okay?

 **But before she could answer it another strike happens**

 **Dizzymon** : It's that you can do well its my turn "Dizzy Kick"

 **Togemon** : Ahhh! (Falls to the ground)

 **Mimi** : Ahhh!

 **Tai** : What's the matter

 **Mimi** : To-ge-mon

 **T.K** : What's happening Why is Mimi got hurt whenever Togemon gets hurt

 **Izzy** : Is it possible?

 **Yamato** : What do you mean Izzy?

 **Izzy** : That the digimon and the partner are as one whenever Togemon is hurt Mimi is hurt also

 **Mimi** : ahhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Tai** : Mimi!

 **Joe** : So if that's true why is only Mimi get hurt not us

 **Sora** : Yes, why we can't feel when our digimon is hurt

 **Izzy** : I don't know

 **Togemon** : Ahhh!

 **Mimi** : Ahhh!

 **Tai** : Mimi!

 **Mimi** : Don't worry about me I'm okay I'm must fight the pain so togemon can be brave… Just like my big brother told me

 **Yamato** : WereGarurumon protect Togemon

 **WereGarurumon** : Right

 **Mimi** : I must be strong or else Togemon will weak… Am I right Big Brother?

 _(flashback)_

 _Mike was looking at the picture until he saw a Purity sign_

 _Mike: Purity…_

 _Mimi: What's purity Big Brother?_

 _Mike: Purity is the a kind power that you heal someone from evil and bring back on being good. It is also said that Purity free us from danger of evil_

 _Mimi: How can we do that?_

 _Mike: Well…many things… Convincing them or Singing them_

 _Mimi: Singing?_

 _Mike: Well hearing beautiful voice can also purify an contaminated mind and heart_

 _Mimi: Wow… Can I purify a person_

 _Mike: Depends… But if you believe in a person that can be pure again then you can…_

 _(end of flashback)_

 **Togemon** : Ahhh!

 **Mimi** : I believe in you and I know that my brother watches me…

 **All of the Sudden Mimi's begans to glow and everyone notice it.**

 **Mimi** : I don't believe it

 **Tai** : the bracelet began to glow

 **Mimi** : big brother

 **As the bracelet glows a digimon began to appear**

 **Dizzymon** : What's that

 **Digimon** : You must be punish

 **Dizzymon** : you

 **Izzy** : another digimon

 **Narrator: Healmon an extreme type of digimon that uses a healing attack its weapon the heal shine**

 **Mimi** : Healmon

 **Dizzymon** : What another one well I just gonna beat you up again

 **Tai** : so that's the power of the bracelet

 **Mimi** : Big Brother… I remember now… That's my big brother's partner

 **Tai** : So that's your brother digimon partner

 **Mimi** : Yes but I really don't know about him, but there is once that my brother has a stuff toy but the weird thing is he hate stuff toy

 **Yamato** : Maybe the stuff toy is your brother digimon only the little version of him

 **Healmon** : Why are you here did you know you are not welcome here

 **Dizzymon** : I'm sorry but I'm looking for the 8th child so get out of my way

 **Healmon** : You cannot, a contaminated soul… not worthy to find the 8th chosen child

 **Dizzymon** : And why not?

 **Healmon** : The chosen children possess qualities and also his/her partner… These chosen children are chosen by their crest and that's the one thing you cannot understand.

 **Dizzymon** : Yeah right… I will find that chosen child with the help of that girl

 **Dizzymon points out Mimi and to everyone surprise**

 **Dizzymon:** That's your partner's sister Am I right? The one who holds the purity stone… Once I capture her… I will find the 8th chosen child

 **Mimi was scared upon the revelation Dizzymon said but she has no idea on how can she find the 8** **th** **chosen child.**

 **Healmon** : Do you think I will allow you to hurt her and the rest of the chosen children…

 **Dizzymon** : Yeah will see about that dizzy wave

 **Mimi** : Healmon!

 **Healmon** : Shield of purity

 **Dizzymon** : What the, NONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **With just one punch Dizzymon disappeared without a trace… Mimi can stand and looks at Healmon**

 **Healmon** : Mimi

 **Mimi is still weak because of togemon but still she can speak**

 **Healmon** : Are you okay?

 **Mimi** : Yes, I have a questions Healmon… Can you answer for me?

 **Healmon** : I cannot answer your entire question… But I know you want answers?

 **Mimi** : Why I cannot remember my brother… All this time… My parents doesn't know about it… What did my brother do?

 **Healmon** : He has no choice but to erase all of your memories… Your brother erases everyone that he is close to him… But I guess he forgot some people…

 **Mimi remembers the old woman in the flower shop**

 **Sora** : That's why the old woman remembers about you and your brother

 **Healmon** : Your brother made a decision to erase all of your memory in order to protect you… Even though he already knows that someday you will be a chosen child… Your brother tries to complete the misson but he failed… 5 years ago after the Digimon attack, he made a decision to go back to the Digimon World. He ordered me to use erase dust on you and his family. I saw your brother sadness but it was a right thing to do.

 **Mimi** : I don't understand… where is my brother now?

 **Healmon** : Don't worry… Your brother always watches you… Mimi you memories will still a blur to you but… One day you will clear those memories… But right now… your mission is to find the 8th chosen child.

 **Tai** : How we will find her Healmon?

 **Yamato** : You said Mimi can find the chosen children but how can she do it

 **Healmon begans to disappear and Mimi starts to panic**

 **Mimi:** Healmon… wait

 **Healmon** : Don't worry… Just be strong chosen children… One day we will see each other again

 **Healmon disappears… After a few moments the Digimon returns in their original state. Palmon quickly hugs Mimi.**

 **Palmon** : Mimi

 **Mimi** : Thank goodness you're alright

 **Palmon** : I'm sorry if I hurt you

 **Mimi** : Don't worry I'm okay

 **Tai:** Now we know how to find the eight child…

 **Sora** : I don't know I'm worried you know healmon said

 **Joe** : yes but we find the chosen child as possible or else Vandimon finds her first

 **Izzy** : But Mimi are you sure… You can handle it

 **T.K** : yeah but a step closer at the time because mimi might get sad

 **Mimi** : Don't worry about it

 **Sora** : Mimi are you sure?

 **Yamato** : You've been through so much…

 **Mimi** : But I must do it or else we couldn't find the 8th child and besides I promise to my brother and right now I feel relief knowing that my brother is watching me.

 **Tai** : ( put his hand on mimi's shoulder) As long we all work together… Memories or not we will find the 8th chosen child

 **Mimi** : Yeah and besides… I will do my best

 **Yamato** : Sora

 **Sora** : yes

 **Yamato** : Don't worry I protect you

 **Sora** : From what?

 **Yamato** : (started to blush)hah…. Nothing

 **Sora** : giggled

 **Mimi** : thank you Tai (gives Tai a hugged)

 **Tai** : Don't mention it (started to Blush)

 **-THE END-**

 **This is just the edit version… It's been 10 years since I wrote about this**

 **Love Lotz**


End file.
